


Dan vs parenthood

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Dan has a small crush on Chris(JK it's huge), F/M, Fuck Elise she ruined buddyshipping, M/M, Time to single handedly revive this fandom, or should I say 'Dandom'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Dan lives alone now. Almost alone anywayNow he's got a daughter.





	

Dan Mandel was not expecting to hear a knock on his door around midnight. It was chilly. August had finally come around and the warm summer weather had come to an end, opening the door to cold air and possible snow. The Georgia trees were turning brown and soon school would start up again. 

He puts down the book he's reading,folding the page number before tossing it behind him. He grabs a bat,hoping that it's just one of his daughters friends. 

Dan pulls the door open and steers the bat toward the persons face. 

"Woah Dan. It's me!". The person screams. 

The familiarity of the voice stops Dan in his tracks. He's heard that voice for the most of his life. 

"C-Chris?". His surprised question comes out as an embarass stutter.

"Dan!". Chris says excitedly. The tall man pulls a chocolate bar out of his pocket and begins munching on it. 

"Dad! You ok?". A little girl says,walking into the room from the hallway. 

Chris freezes for a moment before relaxing slightly. "So..who's this?".

 

The girl tenses. "I'm Kristy. Who the hell are you". She says coldly. 

"I'm...Chris".

-|-

"So... Dan care to explain?". Chris had sat down at their dinner table with his daughter. Dan scowled, his familiar frown setting. "Why should I explain. What the heck are you doing here?".

"Well I tracked you down". 

Dan stopped. "What do you mean?". Chris avoided his eyes and bit once more into his chocolate bar. "I mean I asked around. People. The government. Online. Tracked you here".

"Why now. Why years later. Why not when I left?". Dan asks. 

"Dad". Christy breaks in. Chris turns to her. "Can we talk about you naming our daughter after me?".

"My name is Christy!".


End file.
